For known motor vehicle handling facilities, e.g., motor vehicle paint finishing facilities or motor vehicle washing facilities, the liquid or pasty mediums to be applied to a vehicle often are extracted from cartridges.
Thus, EP 1 414 682 B1 discloses a device for supplying a motor vehicle washing facility with different chemical additives, which are filled in cartridges and can be continuously extracted from these as needed. The cartridges are differentiated from each other by means of special design, just as the receptacles are correspondingly differentiated. This permits flange-mounting of a cartridge only to a receptacle adapted to the design of said cartridge. This reliably rules out a confusing of additives. A disadvantage here is that a specifically adapted differently shaped cartridge must be manufactured for each receptacle. This necessitates, for each cartridge shape, a specific expensive manufacturing tool, e.g., one special casting mold per cartridge shape.
Further known from the state of the art are cartridges provided with special identification means for automated identification of the cartridge contents. Thus, DE 196 32 326 C1 discloses an automobile paint line for which different paints are filled in small containers. Said small containers carry as an identifying feature a bar code that can be read automatically prior to opening the small container. In addition the control for the automobile paint line also can deliver, by means of the bar code, application data for control of the spray apparatus. Reading of the bar code is carried out optically by means of a bar code reader prior to opening the small containers, thus, before paint can contaminate the outside of the small container. A reliable reading of the bar code during discharge of the paint would not be possible here, since optically capturing the bar code cannot be ensured due to paint contamination or paint haze in the vicinity of the cartridge.
DE 198 54 862 A1 shows another packaging container provided with a data carrier, with said data carrier being mounted on the surface of the container wall in the area of a vertical running side wall of the container by means of a special particular mounting or separate protective device. The special particular mounting or separate protective device shown here serves to protect the data carrier from external mechanical or chemical impact.
US 2003/0095253 A1 also shows the use of a data carrier for a container, in particular a glass bottle. Here, the data carrier is used in order to identify whether the bottle has already been opened or damaged, with the specific arrangement of the transponder on the container having no further significance. Here, the bottle content is poured out by means of a conventional bottle neck.
EP 1 060 895 discloses the use of a data carrier for printing cartridges for ink-jet printers, with the data carrier being arranged here on the vertical outside surface of the cylinder of the printing cartridge, such that it can be easily damaged from the outside as the exchangeable printing cartridge is grasped.